


Steps

by exolimelight, exosted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: Baekhyun does The Most™ just to get close to his ultimate bias, Park Chanyeol.





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 4  
> Pairing/Main character(s): Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Word Count: 11,4k  
> Additional note: Chanyeol and Baekhyun exist in a modern South Korea where, though still largely homophobic, will allow male idols going out together with another male under the guise of fanservice, etc.

 

Footsteps thunder above his head every other minute, bits and pieces of rotten wood showering down on him with every careless step.    
  
If Baekhyun was being honest, he'd say his family was doing it on purpose, but whatever. He's heard enough of his mother yelling at him everyday to move out of their basement; a little taunt here and there wasn't going to push him away any faster.    
  
  
In reality though, he just doesn't have anywhere else to go. He can't afford it. How could he, when all the money he's been earning as soon as he walked out of college goes to his lifelong hobby?   
  
  
At the rate he was throwing money around like it meant nothing, the only time he'd be moving out was when they'd be carrying his dead body out themselves- at an age well past retirement.   
  
  
  
Baekhyun chuckles to himself at the thought, before reaching for his prized Nikon D810 perched atop several pillows. His entire salary went into purchasing this powerful little camera, and it was well worth it. Baekhyun could already imagine it--all of Chanyeol's expressions, caught on ultra HD shots taken by himself. His fansite would expand for sure.   
  
  
Laughter bubbled out of his mouth as he gathered his things, giddy at the thought of his website and fan club expanding. He could see it now--the day they, no  _ he _ would get noticed by Chanyeol. Not just as a devoted fansite master, but as his One True Love.   
  
  
  
"And it will be worth it--as Chanyeol smiles down at me and takes me in his arms, declares his undying love for me...-"   
  
  
"BAEKHYUN! Your crazy little group of girls are here!"   
  
  
  
Baekhyun snaps out of his embarrassing midday trance at the sound of his mother's shrill voice and hastily grabs all his things, making a beeline towards the tight squeeze that is the basement door.   
  
  
  
He locks the door three times--two outer locks and one from the inside--his room contained high end cameras and never before seen shots of Chanyeol; one can never be too careful-before making an appearance at the top of the first floor stairs. And just like what his mother yelled at him, the Chan-Aegis were already waiting; banners and high tech equipment in tow. They all looked ridiculous, but they were his favorite kind of ridiculous, so he doesn't really mind.   
  
  
"Are y'all ready to par-tay!" He hollers at them as he punches the air, legs sliding over the carpet in a silly rendition of the running man.   
  
  
"WE ARE!" They all answer back immediately, obviously hyped beyond words.    
  
  
Baekhyun's youngest niece judges him from where she's seated by the arm rest in the living room, watching a cartoon about twins and gravy or whatever. Baekhyun hadn't really cared enough to check.   
  
  
"Why are you always so loud, Baek-samchonnie?"   
  
  
Baekhyun's mother scoffs, taking another bite off the carrot stick she had in her hand. "I've been asking him the same thing ever since he was born, Byunghee. Eventually, I just gave up. There's no saving him."   
  
"What-" Baekhyun gasps, leaning over the couch to cover his niece's ears. "Don't listen to her, Byunghee-ah. Mom is just menopausal--" a lone slipper is raised, and he chuckles, both hands up in surrender.   
  
"Anyway, Samchonnie's gotta go. See you later!"   
  
  
With an enthusiastic parting wave he glides out of the door and into the arms of his minions.   
  
  
  
"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! You're the best Park Chanyeol!" They chant as they walk down the street all the way until they reach the bus stop-where a cranky older woman gives them The Look. They shut up, but only until they reach the venue. From there, their chants only ever increase in intensity and volume.   
  
  
  
  
XX   
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun loves music festivals; everyone was just so full of energy and brimming with good vibes--he was so in his element it was insane. He could feel the vibrations of the gigantic amps running through his veins and straight to his heart. His chest thumps along to the beat of the current song, firing him up like fireworks were about to shoot out of him any minute. He nods his head to the rhythm--adds a hip sway here and there--Baekhyun has never felt so alive.   
  
  
"Baekhyun-ssaem!" Eunji calls amidst the euphoric chaos, tapping his bicep. "I think I see Chanyeol over there!"   
  
  
"Fuck, where?" Baekhyun panics, doing a complete 360 in the direction Eunji had been pointing at. He lifts his camera dangling from his neck on auto pilot and aims to shoot--practised and precise--and bullseye!   
  
  
Frame by frame, at least 5 clicks in a second, and Baekhyun manages to capture Chanyeol's shy expression as he peeks out from the huge curtains by the side of the stage. In the blink of an eye the crowd goes wild, cheers and the deafening chants of Chanyeol's name echoing every which way. Baekhyun's heart soars as Chanyeol waves in his direction--thinks that his special little smile was just for him.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol's new song starts playing in the background, while Baekhyun's heart begins urgently singing in response. As he stands there, hyped and oh so in love, Chanyeol retreats behind the curtains. The stage light switches off and the crowd yells in enthusiasm.   
  
  
  
He's so ready for Chanyeol's performance to begin.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Park Chanyeol!"   
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun gets pushed harshly against the barricades as the crowd riots. Hurriedly, he lifts his camera out of harm's way, arms straining to keep it up.   
  
  
As soon as Chanyeol walks out from the curtains looking every bit like the man of his dreams, the shutter never stops--and so does the thundering beat of his heart. A staccato of beats and rhythms all calling for Chanyeol's name.   
  
  
When Chanyeol smiles, the deep valleys of his dimple showing, his happiness evident and genuine, Baekhyun also feels the same. His knees buckle and turn into jelly as he inwardly swoons. But despite this, he holds on to the camera for dear life and tries his best to do Chanyeol's digital version justice-the real thing was just too much; and he could only hope he'd at least get half of how gorgeous he really was on camera.   
  
  
Concentrating hard, Baekhyun twists and turns, aiming to get the best angle. And at some point, Baekhyun's grip on his camera loosens--to the point of almost dropping, actually when, god forbid, he thought Chanyeol winked at him.   
  
  
  
He couldn't wait to check each and every photo he took once he got home. But for now, as he bobs his head to the tune of Chanyeol's newest hit and drown in the wonder that is his voice, he unwinds.   
  
  
  
  
xx   
  
  
  
Baekhyun became Chanyeol's fan right off the bat-- back when Chanyeol was still a fumbling but extremely endearing solo artist nobody really knew.

 

What he lacked in experience and following he made up for with raw talent and passion; someone like him was impossible for Baekhyun not to stan. It didn't help that Chanyeol was the textbook equivalent of the man of his dreams at all: tall, talented and scorching hot.   
  
  
He was nice, kind and funny during interviews, down to earth-and he loved animals too, for god's sake. Baekhyun couldn't believe a man as perfect as him existed.   
  
  
And so from then on he strongly believed they were made for each other--- one flawed (him) and another, perfect (Chanyeol). They would balance each other out perfectly. At least, according to him.   
  
  
  
His faith in this strong and undeterred, he took it upon himself to make the first move--the only logical first move, actually.

 

To be the best fansite master out there and be Chanyeol's fan club's president.

 

Baekhyun, naturally an over achiever, became both of these in only under two years. He reached unthinkable levels of broke and basically homeless in the process; but remained proud as hell with what he had achieved, regardless of its cost.   
  
  
  
  
Then, his efforts began to bear fruit little by little--Chanyeol was able to recognize his camera from all the others and would never fail to flash him a sincere smile or do a silly pose.

 

It kept happening, until Baekhyun finally deduced the obvious-- that Chanyeol had finally noticed him. Baekhyun was beyond ecstatic--heart prancing around in joy. He wouldn’t shut up about it for  _ weeks. _

 

Suddenly everything he's worked so hard for to get into where he is today was worth it. 

 

Every penny, every sleepless night. Chanyeol finally knew he (or his fansite at the very least) exists.   
  
  
  
  
With every click and flash of his camera, a part of his heart gets sent in Chanyeol's direction. Chanyeol receives it with a smile and a wink thrown back at him. Baekhyun has never felt so in love.   
  
  
  
  
  
Now that he had already been noticed--the next step was imminent.   
  
  
  
  
He had to talk to him.   
  
  
  
  
xx   
  


  
  


It was hard reaching out to an idol though, even if he was no longer a nameless face in a sea of fans.

 

Being a fan club president had all sorts of perks. They were allowed to directly communicate with the producers in Chanyeol’s entertainment company. They were allowed to talk to the managers regarding fan projects and how the idol was going to receive them.

 

But despite all these meetings, none were directly with the idol.

 

Baekhyun expected this; idols had staff working under them for a reason. But he knew a loophole was bound to appear one day. He only had to be patient enough and be there to grab that opportunity.

 

Fan projects after fan projects passed with no such luck. But it was okay, he would persevere. He sincerely believed the time would come.

 

And like what Baekhyun always told his Mother, he was right. He was almost, always right.

 

The opportunity presented itself today, a week before Chanyeol’s concert and also the idol’s birthday.

 

A  _ huge _ fan project was in the works, and Baekhyun was one of the fan club presidents who were chosen to participate in the main event. Seeing the golden door of opportunity open before his very eyes, Baekhyun lunged forward to take it.

 

With some wheedling and impressive persuasion skills, Baekhyun was able to let him and two other people take Chanyeol’s cakes to him themselves. It was a covert operation, and these fan club presidents were expected to be in their best behavior. Baekhyun blanked out after this part of the conversation, already focused on impressing Chanyeol in their very first, official meeting.

 

Baekhyun was beyond thrilled.

  
  
  
  


xx

  
  
  
  


The arena was loud outside and twice as loud inside. This was a special concert after all, the very first birthday concert from Park Chanyeol and his first in such a big arena. His fans were beyond ecstatic, going all out in their merch and cheer gear. From top to bottom they were wearing PCY paraphernalia--headbands, fans, lightsticks, tshirts--you name it, they’re probably wearing it.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand, feels severely underdressed. He was in his most decent casual wear, as they were advised by Chanyeol’s management team to dress  _ appropriately, _ whatever the fuck that meant. But Baekhyun decided it was code for: don’t dress like an overeager fan or you will be kicked out. He realizes he was right when he and the other fan club presidents met up outside the backdoor wearing identical styles of clothing.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re really going to be allowed in there.” Jinah gasps, a thirty something fan club president since Chanyeol’s debut. She had been in the scene as long as Baekhyun has, but still felt jitters as if every event was her first.

 

“Yeah, same. I don’t know how Baekhyun did it but here we are.” Jonghyun adds, fiddling with the ID pass he had around his neck.

 

“You guys,” Baekhyun quips. “This isn’t about us and our dreams, it’s about celebrating Chanyeol’s 27th birthday on the 27th of November.”

 

They laugh, and nod.

 

“You’re right, you’re right. Such a dedicated fan.”

 

Baekhyun smiles at them without showing his teeth, the shy smile he was told he mastered perfectly. If they only knew how he had ulterior motives behind all this, they wouldn’t be praising him like this at all.

 

But they don’t, so Baekhyun has nothing to worry about.

 

The backstage security guards let them in after a thorough examination of all of their belongings, the cake box, their pockets, everything. After that it’s smooth sailing, and no one blinks twice in their direction as they navigate the narrow hallways that lead to the changing rooms.

 

People who looked like back-up dancers were running left and right in costumes, and Baekhyun had to steer the trolley full of cakes three times now to avoid getting hit. It was always a narrow miss, and Baekhyun’s heart is about to jump out of his chest.

 

“Jesus Christ, it’s like Christmas shopping came early around here.” Jinah complains, rubbing her elbow after she got scratched by stage equipment. The tech crew were too busy to notice, and she was left to deal with the small sting of pain.

 

Baekhyun and Jonghyun nod in agreement.

 

“I think Chanyeol’s dressing room isn’t too far from here, the final door in the hallway to our left, yes?”

 

Jonghyun glances down on the floor plan Chanyeol’s manager gave them. He squints and turns it over. “I think.”

 

Baekhyun frowns. Chanyeol’s manager, Manager Choi, was supposed to meet them by the door ten minutes ago. But they were warned a week ago that he would probably be too busy getting everyone together before the concert began to meet them. One of the conditions that they would be allowed to enter backstage in the first place was that they could be trusted to go on unsupervised and  _ not  _ cause shit.

 

Eventually, they reach the busiest door down the hallway--opening and closing, swallowing and spitting people out every other second. They actually had to wait a minute before they could get the trolley in. One of the makeup artists even pushed them out of the way without preamble.

 

When Baekhyun and the two other fan club presidents finally wheel the cake in, the nerves seep in. He panics last minute; he would stop walking if he could--but he was being pushed forward, and he had no choice but to face this meeting with Chanyeol severely unprepared.

  
  


And unprepared they all were.

 

They stepped in at the opportune moment that Chanyeol’s shirt was off, and the makeup noonas were blending and sprinkling body glitter over his torso. Chanyeol himself wasn’t anywhere near the door so it took him some time to notice their existence, but when he finally did, the smile that took over his face was so genuine that all three of the fan club presidents sucked in a breath.

 

Baekhyun probably even stopped breathing at this point.

 

Chanyeol pulled away from the makeup noonas and turned deaf ears to their groans, walking towards the three of them with a skip in his steps.

 

“Hey! Is this for me?”

 

Jonghyun and Jinah were rendered mute as they nodded their heads. Baekhyun was too, but he came here to do something, so he was going to have to force himself to not pass out in front of him. Even if Chanyeol was twice as deadly shirtless.

 

“Ah, yes. All of these cakes are yours Chanyeol-ssi. Happy birthday from us and all your fans.”

 

Baekhyun managed to make his voice steady but still cheery as he lifted the cover from the platters of cake on the trolley. He was even conscious enough to see his face light up as his gaze went from cake to cake. Chanyeol was smiling--he looked really happy, and Baekhyun’s chest warmed with affection.

 

Suddenly, there are cheering behind them and all the staff are singing him a happy birthday. Someone hands him a robe before the flashes go off. The three of them don’t get a say as they are ushered here and there for an impromptu photo op, and then unceremoniously kicked out as soon as Chanyeol has blown every candle.

 

They couldn’t even find it in themselves to be upset. They were beyond dazed.

 

“Holy shit, what just happened.” Jonghyun breathes, blinking as if he had just woken up from a dream.

 

Jinah giggles, clapping him on the back. “I know! I know! And he was  _ shirtless. _ ” She fans herself, and Baekhyun laughs.

 

They make their way in front of the arena, surrendering their backstage passes before they were allowed to leave. They handed in their tickets for the moshpit, and proceeded to fall in line like all the other fans waiting to see and hear Chanyeol performing, as if they hadn’t just seen him minutes ago.

 

It was thrilling to be one of the very few  _ chosen ones _ in the fandom, and their fan club president status was proof of that.

  
  


Concert queues were eternally long and required a lot of waiting, so it wasn’t until an hour later before they were even allowed in.

 

The arena was already loud with yells and cheers, excited chatter and fan project instructions. It was one Big Mess; but everyone around him had smiling faces despite it all, and Baekhyun remembered that in fandom, loud equals fun.

 

Baekhyun, Jonghyun and Jinah went their separate ways once they entered the moshpit, naturally gravitating to their usual cliques. Baekhyun was surrounded by the Chan-Aegis himself, unaware of the cake fan project he just did. They were all asking him where he had been and where the heck was his merch and lightstick??? Before proceeding to shower him in their own PCY merch.

 

Even now as he’s holding a lightstick, wearing a headband  _ and _ a cheering cloth banner hanging around his neck, he still feels underdressed. Considering this is a major event in Chanyeol’s life, the future love of his life should go all-out, no?

 

But since he can’t exactly go home and change into a more appropriate concert attire, Baekhyun makes do with borrowed merch.

 

After a while the lights dim until they’re completely turned off and the screaming intensifies. It becomes deafening once the intro to one of Chanyeol’s most popular songs play.

 

“Call me baby…”

 

Baekhyun gapes at the stage opening up before snapping out of it and scrambling for his iphone. He pulls it out and quickly deletes a folder full of anime before taking several photos of the stage. 

 

His yells blend in with all the cheers of Chanyeol’s name, along with the fan chants and the beginning chords of his song.    
  


The HD photos would have to wait another day. Today, it was all about celebrating Chanyeol’s birthday and another milestone in his career as an idol with all the fans that helped get him there. Today, Baekhyun thinks, is also the day Chanyeol finally looked him in the eye, and talked. Even if it was just one question.

 

He smiles at the thought, before yelling his heart out and flailing his lightstick to the beat of Chanyeol’s newest hit.

  
  
  
  


Five, Baekhyun counts. Chanyeol looked at him and smiled for a total of five times. It was probably fan service but Baekhyun swear he saw recognition flash in those beautiful doe eyes of his.

 

Granted, those were probably the reflection of the stage lights, but Baekhyun can hope. Baekhyun  _ allows _ himself to hope.

  
  


The events that occurred today only strengthening his belief that they were meant to be.

  
  
  


One day, Baekhyun thinks. One day. He and Chanyeol would date and everyone who ever doubted they were fated to be together could go and choke. He knew it was bound to happen. It was only a matter of time.

  
  
  


For now though, Baekhyun juggles his life as a fansite master and fan club president, as well as an IT technician during the day.

  
  
  
  


xx

  
  


Another slow day at work meant more time to check on updates concerning Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s probably memorized Chanyeol’s day to day schedule more than his own. It was important to know his whereabouts so Baekhyun knows when and where he was needed, especially during special events.

 

Running a large fansite and being a fan club president meant Baekhyun had people working for him, so he didn’t always have to rush out after Chanyeol for every schedule of his like he did when he was still new in the fandom. Now, he had people taking airport pictures and paparazzi style photos for him when Chanyeol was out and about in small events.

 

Baekhyun only ever needed to be there when it was a big event--like a music festival or a concert.

 

He refreshes his tumblr and twitter pages, double checking any news he might have missed. Satisfied, he then goes to work on all the personal emails he hasn’t responded to; mostly fansite orders and thank you emails.

 

This goes on for a while; Baekhyun arranging emails to which folder they belong to, and placing orders for merch already paid for.

 

Twenty emails and four tweets later, Baekhyun’s eye catches on a day old email.

 

_ Calling all official Park Chanyeol fanclubs _ !, the subject of the email read and Baekhyun clicks so fast he sends it to his archives.

 

Baekhyun curses, takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then undoes the action. Slower now, he clicks on the email again, and reads.

  
  


[Greetings! Lotteworld Kr is sponsoring an event called: A Date In Paradise, where the winning fan gets to spend one whole day with an idol.

 

For this week, the idol that agreed to do this for us is none other than the Nation’s boyfriend, Park Chanyeol! 

 

A Lotteworld sponsored date-complete with snacks, an unrestricted access to all the rides in the park and a sweet photo booth once the date comes to an end to remember it all, for free! This 1 day romantic getaway is attainable!

 

Winning a date with Chanyeol is as easy as 1, 2, 3 steps and a very simple fan quiz!

 

Contest mechanics:

 

  1. A receipt of ₩20,000 worth of any Lotteworld product.
  2. A duly accomplished registration form for the fan quiz
  3. Answering all 10 questions from the fan quiz



 

We wish to hear back from  _ you _ ! Attached below are the documents you need to participate in this once in a lifetime event. Contest ends on December 12. For further details, questions or clarifications, contact Kim Huk-Gah at  [ lotteworldpromotionskr@gmail.com.kr ](mailto:lotteworldpromotionskr@gmail.com.kr) ]

  
  


Baekhyun stops reading once his eyes reach the bottom of the screen. He pauses, because  _ what the fuck. _

 

To make sure he read everything right he rereads the email again, and again and again, until his eyes begin to hurt and the words blur into one inky blob.

 

He shakes his head to clear the haze that settled and blinks. The email is still there, and it does say what he first thought it said.

 

Baekhyun wastes no time in downloading all the attachments in the email, saving a screenshot of said email, and replying a curt but formal ‘ _ interested! Will send a registration email back ASAP.’  _ to Lotteworld’s PR team.

 

Now that that’s done and over with, Baekhyun readies himself and his wallet. He was going to pass by a convenience store later after work and buy a shit ton of Lotteworld’s products.

 

  
  


  
  


“I-I just don’t see the need for all these many pepero packs, Baekhyun. At this rate I’d advise you buy more ramen than these sticks parading as pretzels.” the cashier, Kyungsoo, tsks at him.

 

Baekhyun just laughs, a little maniacally if you ask the elderly lady behind him as he continues stacking pack over pack of pepero on the conveyor belt. Kyungsoo just wrings him up, but with adequate concern and judgment.

 

“Relax, Soo. This isn’t all for me to eat I swear. It’s for an event.”

 

Kyungsoo hums. The scanner doesn’t stop beeping with Baekhyun’s purchases.

 

“I reckon it's for Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun sighs dreamily. He’s reminded of the email again. “It’s for Chanyeol alright.”

 

“I should have known, but here I am, still shocked.”

 

Baekhyun smiles at him with all his teeth, clearly unashamed. “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches over from his place behind the cashier, patting Baekhyun solemnly on the back.

 

“Go forth and prosper.”

 

Baekhyun nods sagely, and takes the two paper bags full of pepero and some chocolate dip in front of him.

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I shall be back!”

 

And then Baekhyun is gone, clutching the receipt for ₩20,000 in his right hand, and his month’s supply of food in his left.

 

Thankfully, he’s bought enough that would last him until Christmas.

  
  
  
  


Later that night finds Baekhyun stomach first on top of his bed, three pepero sticks in his mouth. His mother shooed him away when all he had to give her was boxes upon boxes of pepero sticks for his weekly dinner contribution. She was incredulous, but not surprised.

 

Since he was an adult, all he’d gotten from her was an earful and a temporary banishment to his basement. If he was any younger though, he might have been grounded. Or worse. Baekhyun doesn’t wanna know nor test his chances.

 

So he spends his dinner here, cooped up in his mancave, sweating his ass off even under the comfort of his AC. 

 

He’s also on his laptop, anxiously waiting for a response from an email he literally just sent. The event means the world to him, and if he doesn’t get in, then what’s the point? Surely that would mean the universe is against him and Chanyeol getting together, right?

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to entertain that thought. It was too depressing.

 

He just had to wait, and pray. And munch on his third pepero box of the night.

  
  
  


His eyelids are drooping from sleepiness, eyes tired and raw from watching too many videos. He glances at the clock on his bedside table and groans. 1:38 blares in angry red, and Baekhyun hates his unhealthy life choices.

 

He slinks further in bed and drags his comforter up, all while balancing his laptop on his chest. He stifles a yawn as he exits all tabs and open websites, all for one--which he refreshes for god knows how many times now.

 

His gmail blinks at him, the same as ever. All emails read and replied to. Nothing new. The email he’s been waiting for all night didn’t even show up.

  
  


Baekhyun is done, fuck everything.

 

He slams his laptop close, shoving it atop his bedside table. Too grumpy to think about the implications of not receiving a response email, Baekhyun opts for sleep.

 

He drifts off with a frown, thoughts a mess as they lead him to a dreamless night.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up with a start, Chanyeol’s baritone blasting in the silence of his room. Groggy and half-asleep, he paws the sheets for his phone. After a few uncoordinated pats he successfully digs it out, immediately putting it against his ear.

 

“Hello?” he croaks out, without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Are you Byun Baekhyun?” an unfamiliar voice asks.

 

Baekhyun pulls his phone away and stares at the screen, only to realize that the caller ID is unfamiliar.

 

_ A scam? This early? _ Baekhyun thinks with a sigh. All they’re getting out of him at 9 in the morning is an over sharing of his problems. They’re gonna get what’s coming for them.

 

“Uh, yes. I am. Why?” Baekhyun answers cautiously, a little more awake now.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Byun. This is Kim Huk-Gah, advertising assistant from Lotteworld. I’m calling to let you know that you’ve been chosen as one of the select few for the fan quiz. Please drop by Lotteworld’s main office in downtown Seoul to make things official. We’ll expect you there.”

 

Baekhyun is speechless for all of five seconds before scrambling for his laptop. “Y-yes, oh my god? Thank you! I’ll be there!”

 

The call ends and Baekhyun pulls up his kakaotalk on his laptop while his email refreshes. His phone is discarded somewhere as the groupchat comes alive all greeting their sajang-nim.

  
  
  


ChanHyun27: gUYS I HAVE NEWS

 

Eunjipark: eyyy Baekhyun what is it??

 

Jjongddae: oi y arent u at work yet

 

Yeriiyeollie: what is it boss!!

 

ChanHyun27: i gOT ON THE FAN QUIZ OH MY GOD

 

ChanHyun27: shit jongdae shit holy shit

 

ChanHyun27: dont tell any1 yet!!! I guess the event is still supposed to be a secret

 

ChanHyun27: ok thx bye sum1 update the pcy twit page

 

Jjongddae: no

 

ChanHyun27: im watching u

  
  
  


Baekhyun logs off of kakaotalk in favor of checking his email and there it is, the confirmation email he spent so much time waiting for last night. It sits in all its unopened glory, and Baekhyun hasn’t seen a sight more beautiful than his latest paycheck.

  
  


He clicks on the email and reads, excitement and anticipation swirling in his gut the more he scrolls down. The words  _ see you there! _ is a promise, and Baekhyun believes.

 

_ Park Chanyeol, wait for me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


A half day at work, an interview, and two rounds of intense quiz-bee like questions later and Baekhyun is beyond beat up. He’s ready to drop down and fall asleep forever, if he’s being honest.

 

The only thing keeping him up right now is the leftover adrenaline from when he was announced the winner of the fan quiz. That was one of the best moments of his life to date--right up there with meeting Chanyeol shirtless backstage and talking to him face to face.

 

Emerging as the victor in a war he thought he was losing was beyond satisfying. His competitors were tough; he knew there were fans like him who were uber dedicated, but that would have never prepared him for the literal war that occurred mid-contest.

 

People were yelling-fans, men and women alike, all determined and maybe more than a little desperate to win. So many Chanyeol and non-Chanyeol related questions. It's still a wonder how Baekhyun managed to best them at all. But he’s glad he did, because the date he has in two days is his hard-earned prize.

  
  
  


Baekhyun paces back and forth in front of his opened closet, none of his current wardrobe fitting for a date with an idol of Chanyeol’s caliber. He glances at the table where his wallet is, and bites his lip.

 

Was he really going to buy new clothes for his date with Chanyeol? But he’s already broke, and his credit is probably big enough to impoverish him until he’s 30.

 

He rethinks his decisions and dives back in his closet, hoping he finds his Narnia in there somewhere--and fast.

  
  
  
  
  


_ D-Day _

  
  
  


Sleep did not come easy to Baekhyun last night. In fact, he’s used three different concealers just so the purpling under his eyes aren’t too noticeable.

 

He just hopes he doesn’t look hideous standing next to Chanyeol when their photos are taken. Though, no matter the outcome, he was framing those and hanging it up on his bedroom wall.

 

He drinks two mugs of extra pure, piping hot coffee to help keep him awake. The last thing he wanted was to sleep on Chanyeol in the middle of their date.

  
  
  


Caffeine, he learns once he’s on the train to his destination, is not a nervous person’s best friend.

 

His nerves are fried and he’s a jumpy mess by the time his boot clad feet reach the front of Lotte World.

 

He wants to back out once he sees the crowd of fans herding by the main entrance, wants to sprint away when he notices his face next to Chanyeol’s as the winner of the event on the tarpaulin, and wants to just downright  _ run _ when the fans begin noticing where he is.

 

“You!” Some girl yells, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

“You stole our oppa from us!”

 

They begin advancing towards him in menacing steps, and Baekhyun never backtracked so fast in his life. He’s about to leave when a black van intercepts him by the gates, honking when he’s a hairs width from getting hit.

 

“Shit!” Baekhyun shouts as he steadies himself on the hood of the van, knees wobbly from the almost impact.

 

Then the doors slide and the head of Chanyeol’s manager pop out. He takes one look at the scene Baekhyun is trying to escape and frowns.

 

“You, get in.” Manager Choi says to him and then his head disappears and the doors are sliding wider.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t think and darts inside, squeezing himself into the already tight fit in the back.

 

Chanyeol is sitting right next to his manager and he has a smile on when their eyes meet, but they’re tight. Strained. Baekhyun wonders why.

 

“Sorry about that, um.” The manager begins, looking pointedly at Baekhyun until he gets the hint.

 

“Oh! I’m Baekhyun.”

 

“Right, Baekhyun. We apologize in behalf of the company for the distress all those other fans might have caused you.”

 

He pauses as the van cuts to one of the more secluded areas in the park. 

 

“There, enter through the other gate.” Chanyeol’s manager instructs distractedly.

 

Baekhyun is looking out of the window, wondering which side of the park they’re in. He’s still listening attentively though, immediately turning back when the manager engages him in conversation.

 

“We should have picked you up like they suggested earlier.” Manager Choi sighs, and then rubs at his temple. “This is going to cause some uproar for sure.”

 

Baekhyun waves his hand lightly, ducking his head a little to tell them it’s no big deal.

 

“It’s fine, I’m part of this crowd and I know how ugly it can be first hand.” Baekhyun says amicably, eyes kind. “And I’m actually a fansite master so I can help with damage control.”

 

At this, Manager Choi smiles at him gratefully. “You are? Then that’s just our luck. Anyway, we’re already here.”

 

He then pats Chanyeol on the shoulder, before turning to smile at Baekhyun.

 

“Good Luck on your date and remember, play it for the cameras!”

 

Chanyeol is silent as they’re both ushered out of the van, everyone bustling to hand them cues in the form of a script and then hastily leaving to round up the camera crew. They’re both left standing there, pretty much alone.

 

Baekhyun feels his pits, the back of his knees and other areas he never knew could sweat, sweat. The silence is tense and he doesn’t know why. It doesn’t help that Chanyeol, gorgeous, love of his life Chanyeol is standing right next to him. Far away, but reachable. Baekhyun inwardly swoons.

 

To his shock though, it's Chanyeol who breaks the terse silence.

 

“So, you’re a-a fansite master? Which one?” Chanyeol asks him, voice just loud enough for him to hear.

 

Baekhyun blushes a little, forgetting how cheesy his fansite name was. He needed to change that after this whole ordeal was over, ASAP.

 

“Um. Yes.” He gulps, and faces the music.

 

“Have you ever heard of  _ Chanyeobo _ ?” Baekhyun turns to him as he says this, and wears his most disarming smile.

 

When Chanyeol’s doe eyes bug out at the mention of his fansite, the tip of Baekhyun’s ears burn red.

 

He’s never been so embarrassed before,  _ heck, _ he was never embarrassed about that name before  _ ever. _ But now that he thinks about it, it kind of is embarrassing. He doesn’t know what he was thinking when he came up with that name; and more importantly, why nobody bothered to stop him.

 

“I have, actually.” Chanyeol responds when he recovers, and then squints at Baekhyun.

 

“You know, I keep placing where I’ve seen you before. You just look  _ so _ familiar to me, but I don’t remember where I’ve seen you.” Chanyeol frowns, reaching up to scratch his head.

 

“It’s a little frustrating that I can’t remember you, considering a face like yours is hard to forget.” 

 

Baekhyun chokes on air and actually wheezes out a cough.

 

“ _ What?” _

 

Chanyeol glances at him with lifted eyebrows, looking genuinely confused. Until he remembers what he just said and promptly turns into a ripe tomato.

 

“Oh! Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that! I just--I meant, like, you have a very distinctive face?” Chanyeol explains, though the way he said it makes it seem like a question.

 

Baekhyun relaxes a little but the words won’t stop floating in his mind, bold, emblazoned with christmas lights.

 

His face was distinctive? Did he just get a compliment from the love of his life?

 

Baekhyun’s too absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot to respond, the silence stretching on until Chanyeol breaks it again.

 

Clearing his throat, he asks, with a louder than normal tone, “What was your name again? I didn’t quite catch it.”

 

Baekhyun winces at the volume. “Baekhyun. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He smiles, and Chanyeol is smiling back at him, all rows of pearly whites. It’s blinding him, but he can’t look away.

 

Chanyeol holds a large hand out, and Baekhyun tries not to stare at it too obviously. He takes it, and is unprepared for the warm, clammy palm that gently wraps and squeezes around his.

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you Baekhyun.”

 

“You too.”

 

The handshake is over as soon as it began, and already Baekhyun’s hand feels lonely. He slides it inside his left jean pocket to help retain the warmth Chanyeol left tingling against his skin. It works, but nothing is better than the real thing.

  
  
  
  
  


The camera crew arrive and some Lotteworld representative runs them through the stages of the ‘date’.

 

They were to pass and experience every new attraction, as well as advertise the old ones. They were to dine in the cafe, and then do a publicity stunt up on the ferris wheel.

 

When Baekhyun innocently asked what a publicity stunt meant, the rep looked at him once and said ‘fan service’. Goosebumps pimpled his skin at the mention of the word, knowing full well to what extent fan service could go.

 

He’s secretly thrilled, but so very, very, nervous.

 

After briefing them on what to do, how to act, and telling them where the cameras will be stationed at, they’re immediately whisked off to the makeup noonas.

 

It’s a mess of powder, hairspray and many other things. Baekhyun even consents to wearing a light swipe of eyeliner. Anything to make him look more attractive on cam--or preferably, in Chanyeol’s eyes.

  
  


After they’re done with him, Baekhyun no longer recognizes himself in the mirror.

 

He’s so, so  _ glammed up _ , that he could probably stand next to an idol and not feel like the ugliest duckling around.

 

And then he gasps, because that’s exactly what the team just did. He smiles at his reflection, and then does a little shimmy; posing, flexing and downright just checking himself out.

 

Baekhyun forgot there were people around though, and jumps a foot high when a deep chuckle comes from somewhere behind him. He almost knocks onto the other concealer sprays on the table, righting them immediately before he causes any damage.

 

Baekhyun’s grumbling under his breath when Chanyeol’s reflection appears beside him on the surface of the mirror.

 

His hair is brushed up and he’s smiling, a deadly combination Baekhyun’s learned to live with in all the years that he’s been a fan. It’s expected to be deadlier in person of course, especially when it's directed at him.

 

He would lie and say he was prepared, but who was he kidding. His heart wouldn’t stop trying to jump out of his chest at the first chuckle.

 

“You look really good.” Chanyeol says out of nowhere, sounding genuine.

 

Baekhyun flushes eight shades of scarlet, and stammers his thanks. “Y-you too.”

 

Chanyeol grins, left eye twitching. “Thank you, I need to look good for our date, don’t I?”

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off by the arrival of Chanyeol’s manager.

 

“I like this, I like this mood you two got going on. It’s mellow and pure. Perfect.” He glances at his watch, and then throws a thumb behind him. 

 

“Okay boys, I’d love to chat, but we’re expecting you in five. Be ready.”

 

And then he’s off, and Baekhyun’s breathing immediately picks up. Chanyeol’s messing with his button up when he notices Baekhyun’s silence. 

 

“Hey, Baekhyun. You okay?”

 

Baekhyun nods, but doesn’t look up to meet his curious eyes.

 

“I am. Just nervous.”

 

Suddenly there’s a big, warm hand clapping him on the shoulder. It’s reassuring above all else, and Baekhyun manages a weak smile.

 

“You shouldn’t be, this will be fun. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head. “Should I trust the words of a stranger?”

 

Chanyeol waggles his eyebrows at him. “You’re here because you won the fan quiz, right? I’m pretty sure I’m no longer just a stranger.”

 

And then he winks, and Baekhyun hates how that does things to his heart.

  
  
  
  
  


_ D-Date _

  
  


Baekhyun and Chanyeol are told to go as they would if they were alone, and pretend that a huge fucking camera as well as two other people weren’t following their every move.

 

It was difficult, but this was Baekhyun’s Time to Shine. He was going to get the most out of it even if he had to climb a mountain to do so.

 

In the extent of their date, Baekhyun learns a lot of things.

 

One of those, is that Chanyeol was incredibly chatty for an idol. Granted, they were being filmed and he  _ had  _ to be nice and welcoming on cam. But as Baekhyun noticed throughout the day, he was like that both off and on cam. Even his staff talked to him about anything and everything freely.

 

Yet another reason to fall for Park Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun feels the tug on his heart again, the one he refers to as the  _ Chan-tug _ . It only ever happens when he experiences anything Chanyeol related, and attributes it to their soulmates status.

 

The little organ is basically going into overdrive as Chanyeol leads him to the first ride on their date by the wrist, a shallow enough caterpillar that runs through the entire Park. Lotteworld was huge, and it was going to be one pretty fucking long ride.

 

Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly had a stroke mid ride. He honestly wouldn’t, if the events that lead to now was to be taken into consideration. His poor little heart hadn’t stopped speeding up every time Chanyeol was around or worse, paying him attention.

 

It was happy, but tired.

 

And so when Baekhyun screams as the ride lunges downwards and his stomach falls first, he expects the worst.

 

What he doesn’t expect, is Chanyeol’s trembling hand reaching for his as he yells--and then goes quiet for the rest of the drop.

 

The death grip he has on Baekhyun’s hand makes up for the silence on his part; though, to be fair, Baekhyun yells enough for both of them.

 

Chanyeol only lets go when the ride mellows out, and just throws a sheepish smile in Baekhyun’s direction in lieu of an explanation. He doesn’t even excuse what he did or anything, just continues looking around like nothing happened.

 

Meanwhile Baekhyun’s heart had climbed up to his throat and is choking him with feels. This time around, he wants to scream for an entirely different reason.

  
  


Their next destination is an embarrassing merry go round, courtesy of a hyper Chanyeol.

 

“Come on!” he hollers, not even looking back as he runs to the carousel. Chanyeol clings onto one of the multicolored horses, climbing up and fitting himself comfortably as if he wasn’t six foot one.

 

Baekhyun laughs, and can’t find it in himself to refuse.

 

He smiles at the operator as he passes him, before getting on a horse of his own.

 

Baekhyun’s a few horses away from Chanyeol, far away enough that they can only see each other once the ride spins. They orbit in a slow circle to the melody of a preschool rhyme, and Baekhyun laughs amidst the childishness of it all.

 

Chanyeol even surprises him by waving at him frantically when they get glimpses of each other through the beams the horses are attached to.

 

Baekhyun waves back with a smile, feeling his heart burst at the small gesture.

 

A little more rounds and the ride is over, with Baekhyun already feeling a little dizzy. He slides off the horse, light-headed.

 

Like a well wished mirage, Chanyeol is there to steady him with a firm hold on his shoulder.

 

“Woah there, you okay?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, rubbing at his temple. He looks up at him shyly.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine Chanyeol, thanks. I just haven’t been on one of these since middle school. My body needed time to adjust and I didn’t give it enough time.” He shrugs, and then politely steps out of Chanyeol’s hand burning a mark on his shoulder.

 

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is still doubtful but he drops his hand, frown in place. 

 

“Ah, if I knew you were going to react like that I wouldn’t have pushed you to ride it.”

 

Baekhyun snorts, brushing his statement off. “It’s  _ fine, _ Chanyeol. You wanted to ride it, and getting dizzy from a  _ merry go round _ is no big deal. It’s part of the ride’s charm.”

 

Chanyeol purses his lips, one deep dimple showing. “Hm, alright. But since I chose the last ride, you should pick the next one.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even waste time. “The tunnel of love?”

 

At that Chanyeol guffaws, doubling over and clutching his midsection. Baekhyun is embarrassed but he doesn’t retract his earlier request. He waits until Chanyeol is done before waggling his eyebrows at him.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

Chanyeol calms down enough to respond, eyes still twinkling in mirth.

 

“I know.”

  
  
  
  


The walk to the Tunnel of Love is silent. Comfortable, but silent.

 

Baekhyun’s clutching his freshly bought bag of popcorn, while Chanyeol walks beside him with their drinks in both of his hands.

 

Baekhyun wanted to split the bill and buy two popcorns, but Chanyeol had insisted he pay and they share  _ one _ bag.

 

The romantic in Baekhyun gives him points for that.

  
  
  


To create a genuine mood, the camera crew decides to leave them alone. They’re handed a tripod and a handheld camera, and then the camera crew leaves to grab lunch.

 

The minute they’re alone Chanyeol hops onto the love boat, settles their drinks, and then grabs Baekhyun by the hand to tug him in.

 

Baekhyun stumbles and kernels of popcorn go flying, some in Chanyeol’s hair and others scatter on his seat and in Chanyeol’s lap.

 

He finds his boat legs fast enough and then settles down, putting the popcorn away to help Chanyeol clean up.

 

“Dude I am so sorry…” Baekhyun says, inwardly kicking himself.  _ Way to fuck it up, Byun. _

 

He plucks popcorn kernels from Chanyeol’s meticulously styled hair, and doesn’t think when he leans over to brush the kernels away from his lap.

 

“Whoa!” Chanyeol exclaims, standing up.

 

They bump and the boat rocks; the movement causes Chanyeol to lose his balance, and he grabs onto the nearest solid surface-- which just happens to be Baekhyun’s shoulders--to level himself.

 

It’s silent and their hearts are beating loudly from the adrenaline. They make eye contact.

 

They’re close,  _ too _ close, and Chanyeol still hasn’t released him from his grip.

 

Baekhyun gulps, his throat drying from how close he is to Chanyeol. His lips are dry too, and so he instinctively licks them.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flick downward and they follow his tongue’s movement. Baekhyun licks his lips again just to hear his breath catch.

 

And then the magic is gone and Chanyeol let’s him go and takes a step back. He almost topples over again from the length of his limbs but manages to balance himself without grabbing onto Baekhyun this time.

 

Chanyeol grins at him shyly, reaching up to ruffle his hair in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry. Anyway, should we paddle?”

 

Baekhyun sits too, and there’s enough space in the boat for their knees to not touch, thank god.

 

He accepts the worn paddle Chanyeol hands him, and then leans over the edge to dip the paddle on the water.

 

They paddle silently in concentration. Sometimes they move forward, and then sometimes they don’t. It’s a taxing chore, and Baekhyun gives up on the fortieth stroke or so.

 

“I’m tired, holy shit. How is this supposed to be romantic?”

 

Chanyeol side eyes him, snorts.

 

“How would I know? You picked the ride.”

 

Baekhyun mumbles under his breath. “Yeah well the Lotteworld flyers made it seem romantic.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, before reaching towards the camera in a panic. He covers the lens with his huge palm.

 

“Are we even allowed to say that?”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth opens in shock, and then covers it with his balled fist. “Crap, I forgot we were still recording.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles before reaching behind the camera to turn it off. “This is exactly why Choi-saenim wanted a camera crew to chaperone us. He knew this was going to happen.”

 

Baekhyun snorts. “That we’d be careless and shit?”

 

Chanyeol shoulder-bumps him at his curse, and Baekhyun playfully bumps him back. “That, and TV censorship.”

 

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose, before weakly paddling again. “Sounds tedious.”

 

Chanyeol pipes up, eyes wide. “It is! It really is. You have no idea how little of this is gonna air.”

 

Baekhyun hums. “I can imagine, but I’m glad. It means I don’t have to worry about anyone scouting me.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Careful, I’ve heard people talk about how good your register is on print. Prepare for anything.”

 

Baekhyun fake gags, paddling a little faster. “Please, I already have enough trouble running a fansite and a fan club. I don’t need to add  _ idol trainee _ onto that list.”

 

Chanyeol stops. Baekhyun realizes his mistake.  _ Shit. _

  
  


“Wait, did you say you  _ run _ a fan club?”

 

Baekhyun swallows. “Not exactly…”

 

He meant to leave it vague, but Chanyeol presses on. “Then what?”

 

“I’m… the president of a fan club?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. He flails, long limbs splaying everywhere. He almost drops his paddle.

 

“That’s it! That’s where I’ve seen you, on my birthday!”

 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, considering how much he should tell Chanyeol.

 

“Yeah, yeah that was me. And two more fan club presidents.”

 

Chanyeol reaches for his hand and squeezes, happiness evident in his eyes. “I know I already thanked all of you on the fan cafe, but I haven’t in person. So, thank you! They were really delicious.”

 

Baekhyun shrugs helplessly, cheeks tinting pink. “I’ll make sure to pass the message on…” though what he really wants to yell is that they’d do anything for him, so the cakes were no big deal. But considering that’s a little creepy, he holds back.

 

Truth be told Baekhyun is beyond flattered Chanyeol remembers him, but a little bummed that he hadn’t when he was a fan photographer. Though, to be fair, his face was almost always obscured in cameras wider and larger than the width of his face. There was little to no hope Chanyeol would recognize him at all.

  
  
  


Chanyeol was extra touchy and much more happy after that, if it were possible. He was already in a constant state of happiness, hence the fond nickname  _ happy virus _ , and experiencing it first hand did nothing but affirm it.

 

With how happy Chanyeol seems to be, he’s expecting him to break into a dance any minute. That hasn’t happened yet, but Baekhyun’s keeping his fingers crossed.

  
  
  


Baekhyun has been willingly swept away ride after ride, chatting with Chanyeol as if they were really on a date, and not idol and fan on a sponsored, basically scripted outing.

  
  
  


As their date came to an end, they began approaching the rides they saved for last. They weren’t holding hands, but they might as well have, with how close they were walking to each other.

 

Their hands kept brushing, and Baekhyun just wanted to reach out and twine their fingers together. But he  _ can’t _ , because there are cameras, and he knows his affections are pretty much one sided. 

 

So he sighs, and keeps his hands to himself.

  
  
  


They’re standing in line for the rollercoaster when Chanyeol shares how nostalgic it is for him to be back here after being busy for so long.

 

Baekhyun sympathizes, because he’s too busy chasing after idols himself, and rarely ever goes out to have fun.

 

This date was just what they both needed, in more ways than just one.

 

“You know, I brought my first girlfriend here.” Chanyeol says wistfully, looking at Baekhyun in the eye.

 

“She threw up all over me in one of the rides though; it was awful. But I’m not complaining--she said yes simply because she felt bad for dirtying my clothes.”

 

Baekhyun snorts, and does his best to ignore the tiny pang in his chest. “That’s so romantic. Something big to tell the kids in the future.”

 

Chanyeol laughs loudly, hands coming up to hide his face. “Ah, so glad I outgrew that stage. Though believe it or not that was the most romantic thing I’ve done in my life. Well, besides now.”

 

He grins mischievously at Baekhyun, and then winks.

 

Baekhyun’s hand unconsciously comes up to tap on his chest, silently telling his heart to calm the fuck down. It was just a wink.

 

_ It’s fanservice _ , he reminds himself.  _ I’m only a fan _ ,  _ don’t get carried away Byun. _

 

“This date is, without a doubt, the most romantic I’ve ever had.”

 

Well, there goes Baekhyun’s only chance at keeping his guard down. Chanyeol.seems to know just what to say, which only makes Baekhyun fall for him harder.

 

He lets out a whoosh of breath, speechless. He guides Chanyeol forward with a hand on his back when the line moves instead to get his bearings.

 

He drops his hand when Chanyeol steps forward, and disregards the faint tingling left on his palm from where he touched him.

 

“I don’t believe you, I call bullshit.”

 

Chanyeol looks back just to roll his eyes at him. “I’m being honest! I don’t have the time to date, let alone  _ breathe _ . That’s the reason why I accepted this offer so quickly when Manager Choi told me about it. A chance to relax while getting paid. I mean, who wouldn’t want that? And it’s a lot better than I’ve imagined it to be, since now I’m sharing it with good company.”

 

At this Baekhyun guffaws loud enough for people to glance at them curiously. Some even recognize Chanyeol--but they’re held back by the presence of the camera crew, as well as two fucking huge bodyguards stationed by the railings. They did not wanna mess with that, thankfully.

 

Baekhyun reaches over to punch Chanyeol on the shoulder for being unnecessarily cheesy, though his face betrays how flustered he really is.

 

Chanyeol just laughs at him all the way until they get a seat in the roller coaster, sneaking knowing glances here and there.

 

They both get strapped in, and the crew sits directly behind them. No privacy at all, but this is when Baekhyun feels the weight of what he’s doing--he’s about to ride a roller coaster, a  _ really _ high and  _ really _ fast one. 

 

The leftover coffee running through his veins does not sit well with that knowledge.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s breathing really loudly until he hears the faint sound of Chanyeol calling for him.

 

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun, breathe.”

 

And then a familiar warmth settles over his knuckles, white and stretched taut over the beam holding them in.

 

“Relax, Baek. I’m scared too. Probably more than you.” Chanyeol laughs, deep voice ringing pleasantly in Baekhyun’s ears. The nickname doesn’t slip him either, and a portion of his fears evaporate.

 

“I’m here.” Is all Chanyeol says to him before the ride starts and they both face forward.

 

The rollercoaster is beyond terrifying but Baekhyun figures, with Chanyeol right by his side, it might actually be bearable.

  
  
  
  


One death-defying ride later and Baekhyun’s throat is hurting and his voice is hoarse from all the yelling; while Chanyeol complains that his eardrums might have burst at some point. He laments being permanently deaf, all the while giving Baekhyun his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t fall for it--which is a miracle in itself-- and sticks his tongue out at him. Chanyeol retaliates by throwing an arm around his broad shoulders and giving him a noogie.

 

They wrestle back and forth like that, in the middle of the road, with people watching. They’re all laughing really loudly too, like this is the most fun they’ve had the entire day.

 

Eventually, they tire and separate.

 

Baekhyun’s sweaty all over, but he feels loose and happy--the most relaxed he’s been in a while. When he glances at Chanyeol he looks the same; messy hair, wrinkled shirt, flushed cheeks and a smile so wide it takes up half his face.

 

He no longer looks like the picture perfect celebrity Baekhyun has always idolized on screen. Now, like this, he looks so painfully human that Baekhyun can’t help but fall for him some more.

 

This glowing, happy version of Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s favorite image of him, hands down. He can’t stop looking at him, can’t stop the pull that draws him to just  _ touch. _

  
  


He’s so close, so,  _ so  _ close, and Baekhyun reaches out; inch by trembling inch and--

 

“Baek, the ferris wheel!”

 

Baekhyun withdraws his hand so fast when Chanyeol turns to him that he doesn’t know what to do besides hide them behind his back. Understandably, Chanyeol looks at him in confusion. His brows are furrowed and his lips are pursed--looking adorable as he figures what Baekhyun’s deal is. Now is definitely not the time, but the  _ Chan-tug _ is incessant as ever.

 

“What?” he asks, still breathless.

 

Chanyeol peers at him curiously but lets it go, jerking his thumb in the general direction of the ferris wheel behind him.

 

“Last ride before it gets dark?”

 

Baekhyun glances around them then, belatedly noticing that the sun was beginning to set. He spent almost an entire day with this man, with  _ Park Chanyeol _ , without even noticing how much time had passed.

 

Time does seem to fly when you’re having fun.

  
  


Of course Baekhyun agrees; he even lets out his inner kid and challenges Chanyeol to a race. The fastest one to the ride gets the window seat.

 

Long limbs are more harm than help when you’re Park Chanyeol, so of course Baekhyun wins.

 

Baekhyun smirks at him before claiming his seat by the window as they enter, happy and content despite the sweat that was plastering his fringe to his forehead.

 

Chanyeol didn’t look any better, and was rolling his eyes at him when he sat near the door.

 

“You win this round,” Chanyeol murmurs, crossing his arms around his chest.

 

“ _ This round _ ? Will there be others?” Baekhyun taunts with one eyebrow raised.

 

Chanyeol’s grin is all teeth as he relaxes in his seat, legs straightening as best as they can in the cramped up space.

 

“If you’ll be good, then there might.”

 

Baekhyun tries not to take his answer too seriously, and chooses to look out of his side of the window.

 

They’re both silent as the ferris wheel whirs to life, slowly rotating until Baekhyun can feel their pod lifting in the air.

 

Lotteworld was already beautiful on ground, but was  _ breathtaking _ when seen from above.

 

“Wow…” Baekhyun murmurs, moving his face close enough to the glass that the tip of his nose presses against it. He peers down, and marvels at the lights that begin to decorate the amusement park.

 

Everything is beautiful and perfect, the scenery below warming Baekhyun’s heart in ways he does not understand. To drive the heavy feeling in his chest he turns to Chanyeol, only to realize the other has moved closer to him; their faces inches apart.

 

The wheel stops when they arrive at the top. It’s dead silent besides the uneasy screeching of metal against metal as the ride makes a full stop. Chanyeol’s looking down at him with an unreadable expression, and Baekhyun can only hope his face doesn’t betray his real emotions.

 

Seoul comes alive underneath their feet, the night lights reflecting against Chanyeol’s brown irises. He’s beautiful and it hurts to see up close; Baekhyun would avert his eyes but he can’t.

 

As someone who’s admired him for so long he can’t really blame himself for being a little extra selfish, wanting to take in every detail as much as he can.

 

They continue to look into each other’s eyes like that, Baekhyun’s heart and soul seemingly picked apart the longer Chanyeol gazes into them so seriously.

 

It’s so quiet; even the murmur from the life that goes on below them fades into the background. Baekhyun can’t hear anything aside from the treacherous beating of his own heart, and the steady breaths of the man before him.

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun murmurs, because he doesn’t speak, he might do something insane. Like kiss him, or worse; profess his feelings. None of which are ideal for their current situation.

 

And alas, Chanyeol smiles; warm and everything Baekhyun always wanted to be directed at him. His deep dimple taunts Baekhyun into touching it, so he grips the thin cushion on the seat hard to resist.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol looks away only to reach behind him. Baekhyun takes this small miracle to breathe.

 

Chanyeol takes his phone out and turns the camera on. He moves close enough that their shoulders touch.

 

“I remembered, we’re supposed to take a selfie before we get out of here.”

 

Chanyeol says softly, voice low. Baekhyun swallows around the lump that formed in his throat and nods.

 

“Sure, it’s the least we can do for leaving the camera crew one capsule down.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles, and it’s all the warning Baekhyun gets before he’s pulled against a warm chest. It’s a tight squeeze, and being two grown ass men in a tiny capsule is a little less ideal, but it works. It’s comfortable. 

 

“This is okay, right?” Chanyeol asks just by his ear, and Baekhyun can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

 

“O-of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Baekhyun takes a deep breath and tilts his head back to smile up at him. “It’s fanservice, right?”

 

Chanyeol glances down at him, and though this angle is ideal for a kiss, nothing like that happens. Instead, Chanyeol’s eyes dim, and the hand he has around Baekhyun’s shoulders loosens.

 

“Sure.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to make of his expression so he looks back down and into the camera, smiles, and ignores how good the two of them look together cuddled like this.

 

Chanyeol takes three shots of them smiling and cuddling, backs pressed against the seat and half on the glass window. The light is anything  _ but  _ flattering; Baekhyun thinks he looks awful in them, actually, though it's no surprise that Chanyeol looks awesome in the shots.

 

They part after Chanyeol reviews the photos they took. Baekhyun leans over to look some more, taking his own phone out to hopefully get a copy of his own.

 

“Can you send these to me?” Baekhyun asks, already opening up his bluetooth.

 

But Chanyeol has other ideas, taking Baekhyun’s phone from his hand.

 

“Hey--”   
  
“Why don’t we take another?”

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to decline, but can’t find any valid reason to say no. So he shuts up, and nods.

 

With visible effort, Baekhyun wills his hand to stop fucking trembling; the lens having a hard time focusing on the two of them.

 

“Here, let me help--” Chanyeol offers, reaching around Baekhyun to help hold his phone. He has one arm around him again, and Baekhyun, already shaken, jolts.

 

“No, I’ll do it--”

 

The ride moves without warning, and they’re both caught off guard. Everything happens too fast--first, there was space between them--and now, there was none. The capsule jostles again as the wheel resumes its slow rotation, shaking the two people inside up. The movement was always more pronounced when you were high up in the ferris wheel, and little accidents like this were bound to happen.

 

Chanyeol’s hand slams against the glass to steady himself, eyes closed as he feels his forehead knock against something hard. Baekhyun has his wide open, staring in disbelief at Chanyeol’s nose brushing against his.

 

The moment Chanyeol opens his eyes and stares into his--it just,  _ happens. _

 

Baekhyun’s own eyes close when Chanyeol’s soft lips press against his. It’s softer and drier than what he had always imagined, and infinitely warmer. The slow descend makes the press of their lips a little harder, maybe a hint desperate, and then Baekhyun pulls away.

 

This was a mistake, a very big mistake, and he could already see it in Chanyeol’s eyes when they finally open.

 

No one says anything as their capsule nears ground, though they both moved apart.

 

A million things are running amuck in Baekhyun’s head, and he doesn’t know which thought to pick out first.

 

Time is ticking as their ride comes to an end, and the magic Baekhyun experienced here lost forever.

 

The ride stops completely when Baekhyun reaches out to grab Chanyeol by the wrist.

 

“Wait!” he exclaims, stopping Chanyeol from pushing their capsule door open.

 

Chanyeol looks back, face blank. He doesn’t feel nor look like the same Chanyeol Baekhyun had fun with today, but he braves it anyway. Puts his heart out on his palm and offers it to him.

 

“I--I had fun. Can we keep in contact?”

 

Because this was the end of the line for them; they wouldn’t intersect like this again, ever. Their status was going to resume back to their original idol-fan relationship, and Baekhyun didn’t want that. He wanted more, maybe even become just friends if Chanyeol was up to that.

 

It was up to him, ultimately, to make the last move. And this was now or never.

 

Baekhyun bites on his bottom lip, remember their kiss, and then stops. He continues looking at Chanyeol nervously, heart pounding loud enough to deafen him.

 

Eventually, after who knows how long, Chanyeol looks away, exhales.

 

“Give me your phone.” He sounds tired, and honestly, Baekhyun feels the same.

 

But he still sighs in relief as he hands Chanyeol his phone, balls his hands into fists when he sees the other typing his number in.

 

They don’t exchange any other words as Chanyeol gives him his phone back. He can’t even mutter a simple thank you; his mind became a mess when he listened to his heart.

 

And then Chanyeol turns his back on him and leaves, with Baekhyun still in the cab, watching him walk away longingly.

 

There was so much he still wanted to do, still wanted to say, but alas. This is all he gets.

 

The fairytale date ends here, right now. 

  
  
  


And Baekhyun has no other choice but to leave as his clock strikes twelve.

  
  
  
  
  


xx

  
  
  


Going after an idol, Baekhyun learns, is a nightmare.

 

Chanyeol barely has time to reply to his messages, let alone actually spend time with him. He’s always tired, and they can never go out again in public.

 

There are scandals too: left, right and center. They are  _ everywhere. _

 

But Baekhyun perseveres, because this is Chanyeol, this is their love story, and it is worth fighting for til the very end.

 

Chanyeol tries too; sends him flowers and food from where Baekhyun attends his events. The staff are a little apprehensive but they say nothing, and hand Baekhyun--his fan club president-- half of the flowers originally meant for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun takes them and makes a mental note to call Chanyeol later to thank him. This was entirely unconventional, how they’re going about their little relationship. But what can they do but work around their current schedule? What matters is that there’s willingness on both sides. It’s a little shaky, but they’ll get over it. 

 

Baekhyun knows that souls such as theirs, which was fated from that start, would find ways to be together--eventually.

  
  
  


For now though, as Chanyeol heads up the stage to perform, and Baekhyun stands out there among the crowd to watch, they share a meaningful look and a secretive smile.

 

This was where it all began, and this is where they’ll start anew.

 

Chanyeol smiles, and Baekhyun captures it with a click.

  
  
  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just self indulgent tbh. Also a little rushed. /sighs/ but I still hope you, readers, will enjoy!


End file.
